Me and My Monkey
by BohoRoohaha
Summary: On his way back to New York from Santa Fe, Roger picks up a hitchhiking monkey. For Tina Challenge, number 11. Must involve a pet of some kind.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent blah blah blah. I don't even rent Rent…

Prologue

"Me and My Monkey" by Roger Davis.

"How the hell did you come up with that?"

Roger shrugged.

"You were stoned weren't you?"

"I'm not making this up! It happened! I swear!"

"Right, so you want us to believe that on the way to back to New York you picked up a monkey…"

"It was hitchhiking!"

"…and you and this monkey went to Vegas?"

"Yes!"

"So, where is he now?"

"Um…."

A/N: This story is structured around the story in the song "Me and My Monkey" by Robbie Williams, from his album "Escapology". But, this is NOT a song fic. Review please!


	2. Goodbye Love

Chapter One- Goodbye Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Rent…blah blah blah. I don't own the song (or the title) "Me and My Monkey". That is by Robbie Williams, from his album "Escapology". That is what this story is structured around.

--------------

Roger sat at the bar and sipped his beer. He looked around and scoffed at himself. How did I get here? He thought. He stared into space and began to remember.

_Flashback_

"So it's true, you sold your guitar," she paused, "and bought a car?" Mimi looked at Roger.

"It's true. I'm leaving for Santa Fe now."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"Is it really that or is it something else?" She asked.

"What else could it be?"

"Roger…"

"Don't fucking condescend on me like you know, 'cause you don't!"

"Know. Know what? Maybe I would if you told me!"

"Let's just drop this okay? I'm going to Santa Fe and that's the end of it."

"What's so great in Santa Fe, it's worth leaving your family for?"

"You know what, your just pissed at me."

"What? Well of course I am!"

"No. Your mad at me because I have the balls to go out and do something that we've just sat around and talked about."

"Oh so is that the reason?"

"Well is it?"

"Are you such a fucking idiot that you actually think that?"

"Is it true you're with Benny now?" Roger turned to face her.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer me, are you with Benny now!"

"Yes. No. Yes! I don't know! So what if I am?"

"So what, it doesn't bother you that you're dating a yuppie sell-out?"

"Well, its better than dating a…"

"Look I thought you said you'd never speak to him again." Benny came between them. Mimi glanced at Benny, and turned to walk away. "Not now," she muttered.

"Who said that you have any say in who she says things to at all?" Maureen chimed in. Benny stared at her.

"Yeah." Roger agreed.

Joanne walked into the scene. "And who said you should stick your nose in other people's business?"

"Who said I was talking to you!"

"There you go! You're always doing that!"

"What?"

"Finding excuses to attack Benny."

"No I'm not."

"What do you call this?"

"Look, I'm just defending Mimi, that's all"

"Oh really?"

"Oh great! What, you think I'm flirting with Mimi now, too?"

"What? I never said that!" They continued walking up the hill.

"God I can't believe this!"

Joanne turned to the others. "We used to have this fight each night. She'd never admit I existed."

"Yea well, Roger was the same way, he was always, "run away, hit the road, don't commit" well, you're full of shit!"

"Look guys maybe we should just discuss this." Mark said.

"I'm full of shit?" Roger came down the stairs to level with her. "What about you? Love's not a three-way street. You'll never share real love until you love yourself. I should know!"

Collins approached the steps. "Look, you all said you'd be cool today. So please, for my sake."

Roger fell silent.

"I can't believe he's gone." He looked at Roger. "I can't believe your going. I can't believe this family must die."

"Is this really goodbye?" Someone said. There was a pregnant silence.

"Goodbye." Roger said quickly. He turned and climbed up the hill. He got into his car, and left the cemetery, never looking back.

A/N: Yes, this is going to be a comedy (of sorts). But for the sake of story and character development I had to have this heavy scene in there. I need to give mad props to Half-n-Half and Profool (collectively, AntiXYo) for helping me develop the story. Without them (especially Half-n-Half), this story would have never left the ground. Huge thanks to BohemianGirl06 for beta reading it, and letting me know it was ready to be published. NotEASYbeingGREEN and forgotten child, you guys rock! Also, wanted to say that the last bit of this chapter still seems sloppy to me, but I wanted to put it up anyways. Please review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2 Author's Note

Chapter 2 Author's Note

I know I know….Chapter 2 yay! Oh wait, its just a stinkin author's note. Fuckin' tease. Due to technical difficulties the updates have been delayed. I've been having trouble writing chapter 2, but I've finally figured out how I'm going to do it. I wanted to let you all know, I'm actually going to be in England with my school's study abroad program for two months. It doesn't mean I won't be updating, but its going to be slower. Hopefully I'll be able to write the rest of the chapter (and more) and work out the kinks on the plane, so when I get there I can post it. Depending on schoolwork and sightseeing we'll see how it goes. And if Roger suddenly starts spouting Shakespeare, you'll know why (but I promise I'll try to keep him under control). Thank you for your patience, our regularly scheduled program will resume momentarily.

Oh yea, and like before, I'll be replacing this Author's Note with Chapter 2 when I get it up.


End file.
